


Длинные полярные ночи

by morpho_didius



Category: We Bare Bears (TV)
Genre: AU, Gerontophilia, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash, Zoophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 02:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20649770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morpho_didius/pseuds/morpho_didius
Summary: У Белого нет братьев. Но у него есть семья.





	Длинные полярные ночи

**Author's Note:**

> Рассказ о двух больших, одиноких и очень нежных существах.
> 
> Серия про Юрия: сезон 2, эпизод 17.  
Для визуализации первой части — замечательный арт: https://www.deviantart.com/hazurasinner/art/Yuri-and-Ice-Bear-645176616

**I**

Ему нравится время, когда солнце долго-долго садится за горизонт, оставляя золотые росчерки гореть на темнеющем небе. Небо — ясное и глубокое, а золото на нём — застывшее, ледяное. Другого он не знает, но он и не против — холод он любит. Студёное золото закатного арктического неба завораживает. Ему нравится смотреть, как разноцветные отсветы ложатся на запорошенные льды вокруг, на пустынные белые равнины, на его собственную белоснежную шерсть.

Раньше — он помнит, это было ещё совсем недавно — солнце не садилось вовсе, описывая по краю неба круг за кругом. Но светлое время становится всё короче, и солнце всё чаще прячется за горизонт. И теперь, хоть он и любит холод, есть кое-что, что ему совсем не нравится. Потому что стоит розовому, оранжевому или красному золоту вдалеке сузиться до тонкой, медленно теряющей ослепительность полоски, а затем и вовсе пропасть, как появляется _оно_.

Он ничего не может поделать с этим стылым, печальным ощущением, которое скребётся где-то у него внутри, как птичьи коготки по корке застарелого снега. Он только ёрзает на своём месте, сворачиваясь пушистым клубочком, подбирает плотнее под себя лапы и одной из передних укрывает нос, который мёрзнет почему-то особенно сильно.

Вот уже почти неделю медвежонок ночует на полу рядом с печью, где даже несмотря на тепло от нагретого металла ему зябко, и он всё никак не может устроиться на тонком жёстком ковре.

Но сегодня происходит кое-что новое — впервые с тех пор, как он поселился в скромном жилище человека. Сегодня после его возни в полумраке палатки тишина, разбавленная лишь негромким треском догорающих поленьев, вдруг нарушается хрипловатым, низким:

— Медведь.

Он тотчас поднимает голову с лап и встречает взгляд сверкающих в темноте чёрных, ярких глаз. Человек тоже не спал и наблюдал за ним, вдруг понимает зверь. Он чувствует себя виноватым из-за этого, ведь он помешал его сну, а Юрий и без того спит очень мало. Человек всегда ложится позже и встаёт раньше, чем он. Он пытается научиться просыпаться раньше человека — чтобы начинать самому готовить завтрак (пусть ещё очень неумело, зато с большим энтузиазмом), — или хотя бы вместе с человеком — чтобы активно помогать, — но у него пока не выходит. Юрий не ругает его за это; он знает, что организму маленького зверя нужно больше сна, чем взрослому человеку.

— Медведь, — ворчливо повторяет Юрий и кивает на край своей кровати. — Сюда. Медведь может спать в ногах.

Медвежонок боится перечить этому суровому голосу, а если быть совсем уж честными — то ему и не хочется. Внутри него начинает что-то робко теплиться и прорастать, как первая нежно-зелёная травинка из-под талого снега (если бы он только видел в своей короткой жизни хоть что-нибудь помимо снега). Это что-то, чему он ещё не может подобрать названия. Что-то славное, светлое и такое простое.

Он несмело поднимается на четыре лапы и подбирается к кровати. Замирает в нерешительности на долю мгновения, а затем робко карабкается наверх.

— Не лезть сюда, — сурово наставляет Юрий, хлопая ладонью по одеялу рядом с собой. — Не вертеться. Не брыкаться. Медведь понял?

Медвежонок коротко кивает. Кровать мягкая и тёплая — удивительно приятно тёплая, — и его переполняет радость и благодарность, которую он не может выразить сейчас лучше, чем выполнением простых требований. Поэтому, когда человек бросает безальтернативное «Спать», откинувшись обратно на подушку, зверёк послушно сворачивается клубочком около его ног, укрытых тяжёлым пуховым одеялом, и закрывает глаза. Он засыпает почти мгновенно.

Он знает, что однажды наступит время, когда солнце зайдёт за горизонт и уже не выйдет оттуда — очень-очень долго. Но больше он этого не боится, потому что этой ночью ледяные когтистые лапки исчезают без следа. Впервые за долгое время межвежонок спит так безмятежно. А ранним тёмным утром он даже не чувствует, как крупные ладони бережно отнимают его голову, устроившуюся на массивной лодыжке, совсем недавно зажившей после падения, и перекладывают на матрас рядом, чтобы не потревожить крепкий детский сон.

* * *

Они читают очень много книг. Медвежонку они нравятся. Что бы это ни были за книги — учебники по точным наукам, наполненные формулами и графиками, пузатые классические романы про войну и про любовь или детские сказки с красочными картинками — все они рассказывают ему о том, как огромен, богат и удивителен мир, в котором они живут. Из книг он узнает, что не всё на свете такое же снежное и холодное, как здесь. Где-то за океаном, пишут в книгах, есть места, где так тепло, что люди ходят не в тулупах и валенках, как Юрий, а в _майках_ и _шортах_ — почти раздетые. Это кажется ему странным, невероятным, но очень забавным.

На одной из страниц книги, которую они читают как-то вместе после обеда, в полный рост изображён человек. Он почти такой же, как Юрий, только — медвежонку кажется — немного меньше. Рядом с человеком изображён медведь. Почти такой же, как он сам, только намного, намного больше.

Юрий тычет указательным пальцем в медведя.

— Полярный медведь, — говорит он. — Белый медведь.

Затем задумчиво щурится, пока зверёныш на его коленях с любопытством разглядывает рисунок. Медвежонок не видит этого — он размышляет: неужели когда-то он вырастет так, что будет больше Юрия? Ему совсем не верится.

Кажется, его мама была такой же большой. Когда-то она у него была — _мама_. Он плохо её помнит. Сначала было тепло, спокойно и сыто, а потом она ушла и не вернулась.

Сейчас он уже понял, что её, вероятнее всего, убили охотники-браконьеры ради её чудесной мягкой шкуры.

— Медведю нужно имя, — вдруг произносит человек.

В ответ на вопросительный взгляд снизу вверх Юрий поясняет, снова ткнув пальцем в рисунок:

— Человек.

А затем кладёт ладонь себе на грудь и продолжает:

— Юрий.

Дальше он выжидательно смотрит на медвежонка, указывая на рисунок медведя в книге.

Дать себе имя — это очень просто, думает тот. Гораздо проще, чем поймать стремительную птицу себе на обед или унести ноги от браконьеров. Пусть он ещё мал, но он знает, кто он такой.

Он кладёт лапу себе на грудь, так же, как человек.

— Белый, — решительно и спокойно представляется он. — Белый медведь.

И это — первое, что он произносит со дня их знакомства. И первое, что он произносит вообще.

Юрий смеривает его проницательным взглядом чёрных глаз. Удивлённо хмыкает.

Ждать его вердикт в течение нескольких томительных секунд почему-то оказывается немного волнующе. Что, если он ответил неправильно? Что, если человека не устроит имя, которое он себе выбрал?

Глаза Юрия насмешливо сверкают.

— Хорошо, — добродушно гаркает он наконец. — Юрию нравится.

Он поглаживает свою длинную седую бороду так одобрительно, словно только что удостоил скупой похвалой именно её, а не зверя.

Но Белый всё равно доволен, а ещё — чувствует облегчение.

Теперь можно вернуться к книге, решают они.

— А медведю? — спрашивает вдруг человек прежде, чем перелистнуть страницу. — Нравится?

Медвежонок серьёзно кивает.

— Белому нравится его имя, — отвечает он без колебаний.

Имя ему действительно нравится: оно простое и понятное, и как ничто другое отражает то, кто он есть. Что ещё нужно от имени?

Человек тихо и коротко смеётся. Белый не может сдержать ответной улыбки.

Ему очень нравится его имя. И Юрий.

* * *

Когда тяжёлый топор с глухим стуком вонзается в лёд, Белому кажется, что мир остановился. Он не слышит ни истерического лая собак, ни воплей безжалостных охотников, — лишь только этот стук железа о ледяную твердь. Губы Юрия беззвучно шевелятся, а чёрные как смоль глаза решительны и печальны. Он грузно поднимается, расправляя плечи, и густые брови его грозно сведены, а губы плотно сжаты в тонкую линию. По нему видно одно: то, что он делает, даётся ему с большим трудом.

Белому хватает доли секунды, чтобы разгадать его план.

Ещё четыре с половиной секунды ему требуется на то, чтобы бесповоротно этот план разрушить.

Если бы Белый когда-то смотрел кино, он мог бы сказать, что сейчас всё происходит словно в замедленной съёмке. Отколотую топором льдину начинает относить сильным течением прочь, но он успевает перепрыгнуть через стремительно расширяющийся водяной зазор обратно к ногам человека. Ещё чуть-чуть, и он плюхнулся бы прямиком в ледяную воду. В те краткие мгновения, что он летит по воздуху, в его голове отчаянно стучит лишь одна единственная мысль: «Белый хочет остаться. Белый хочет остаться с Юрием».

Лапа, повреждённая капканом, отстреливает тупой болью, когда он приземляется прямиком на неё, но это ничего. Главное, что он успел вовремя прыгнуть и умудрился не свалиться в океан — уставшему, перепуганному, с раненой лапой в придачу, захлебнуться насмерть в мощном и безжалостном подводном течении ему не составило бы большого труда.

Вот только он не успел захватить с собой топор. Даже если бы и успел, понимает Белый, — тот слишком тяжёлый, и с ним он прямиком бы пошёл ко дну.

Топор по-прежнему торчит из льдины, которую унесло уже так далеко, что вернуть его не представляется возможным. Вместе с Юрием они провожают его глазами.

Затем, едва человек успевает кинуть на зверя сердитый, растерянный и чрезвычайно обеспокоенный взгляд, как почти сразу следом они оказываются плотно окольцованы толпой охотников. Варвары довольно скалят жёлтые зубы в злобных, не предвещающих ничего хорошего ухмылках.

Ничего хорошего им и не светит — они остались без своего единственного оружия, вдвоём против десятка врагов.

— Глупый медведь, — слышит Белый голос Юрия, в котором нет ни гнева, ни досады — только усталость. И ещё — что-то тёплое, как одеяло по ночам в его ногах.

Белый думает недолго: придерживая здоровой лапой раненую, он сразу занимает оборонительную позицию. Он напускает на себя настолько грозный вид, на какой только способен, хотя сердце его бешено колотится от дикого животного страха. Страха зверя, загнанного в угол. Но Белый уже всё решил: он не будет ни сдаваться, ни сбегать, как хотел того Юрий. Он будет драться до конца. Он будет кусаться и царапаться, бить, грызть, впиваться во все незащищённые места и рвать, рвать, рвать. Потому что он — Белый медведь, опасный северный хищник. Бояться должен не он — бояться должны его. И он сделает всё, чтобы защитить и себя, и человека.

Ему так повезло найти его на этом бескрайнем, равнодушном севере, и он не собирается так просто его отдавать.

Белый выступает вперёд и даже готовится зарычать, когда понимает вдруг, что охотники перестали наступать на них, загоняя всё дальше в свою ловушку. Они застыли на местах, и их глаза теперь почему-то направлены не на него, а на человека. На их грубых, обветренных лицах проступает тревога и испуг.

Белый поднимает голову, чтобы тоже посмотреть, и понимает, почему.

Юрию не нужно оружие; ему даже не нужно ничего говорить: достаточно лишь тяжёлого тёмного взгляда, разворота могучих плеч, свирепо раздувающихся ноздрей. Повисает длинная, пугающая тишина, в которой появляется _что-то_, что приводит их врагов в первобытный ужас, а Белого — в неописуемый, великолепный восторг.

Он чувствует это; это чувствуют и охотники, и даже притихшие внезапно у своих упряжек псы. В тот момент им всем становится ясна одна простая, незамысловатая и очень важная истина: Белый — это медведь Юрия.

А Юрий — его человек.

И тот, кому взбредёт в голову оспорить эту истину, даже загнав их в западню и обезоружив, рискует очень дорого за это поплатиться.

Браконьеры не спешат проверять это молчаливое заявление. Не сговариваясь, один за другим они плюются, громко выругиваются и, развернувшись, возвращаются к своим саням, около которых жалостливо скулят собаки. Они уезжают.

Только когда их удаляющиеся спины начинают одна за другой растворяться где-то вдалеке, Юрий позволяет себе устало вздохнуть и опустить плечи. Лицо его разглаживается, а сам он весь вдруг делается как будто меньше, хрупче. Не глядя на зверя, он направляется к брошенному в отдалении заглохшему снегоходу.

Белый не сходит с места. Внезапный восторг, только что бушевавший у него внутри радостной снежной бурей, так же внезапно сменяется сомнением и новым страхом. Несмотря на облегчение от того, что смертельная опасность для них миновала, как никогда чётко Белый осознаёт: только что он уже _второй раз_ ослушался человека. И при этом он был в таком шоке, что даже не помнит, о чём человек говорил ему перед тем, как отколоть льдину. Наверное, как раз о том, чему он и пошёл наперекор.

Свежи и воспоминания о ссоре, из-за которой всё это произошло. О ярости человека и его собственной непростительной ошибке.

После всего того, что он сегодня натворил — захочет ли вообще Юрий снова забрать его с собой? Что, если он даже не пожелает его больше видеть?

Он отчаянно пытается сдержать слёзы, которые снова наворачиваются на глаза. Многострадальная лапа болезненно ноет, и зверь чувствует себя измотанным и очень, очень несчастным.

Юрий вдруг останавливается, а затем, обернувшись, сурово интересуется:

— Белый идёт домой?

Потоптавшись в смятении на месте, Белый нерешительно делает шаг, затем ещё, и ещё. А затем быстро догоняет человека. Несмелая радость и надежда переполняют всё его существо. Юрий садит его на нос снегохода и осматривает рану на лапе, неодобрительно ворча и качая головой. Затем он обрабатывает её с помощью походной аптечки, которую всегда носит с собой (Белый мужественно терпит безжалостное щипание спирта), и, потратив полчаса на ремонт заглохшего мотора, в надвигающихся сумерках они наконец уезжают.

В дороге, высунувшись из тулупа, куда засунул его Юрий, греясь в тепле его тела и чувствуя, как морозный воздух покусывает нос, Белый украдкой поглядывет на человека. Тот сосредоточенно ведёт снегоход впотьмах и не обращает на зверёныша никакого внимания. Человек большой, как гора, и тёплый, как солнце — то солнце, о котором Белый знает только из книжек да из его рассказов. Ледяной ветер развевает его снежно-седую бороду.

Он везёт их обратно домой. Белый не смеет поверить в своё счастье.

* * *

Той ночью начинается вьюга. Она сотрясает тонкие стены их нехитрого жилища, и несмотря на то, что они — внутри, Белому всё равно кажется, что морозный ветер с мелкими острыми снежинками пробирает его до костей. Вопреки своей усталости после этого странного, насыщенного дня, он не может заснуть. В завываниях метели, гуляющей снаружи, ему слышится волчий вой — вой больших, жутких, жестоких полярных волков. Он не раз видел их издалека и наблюдал, как однажды Юрий выходил наружу с ружьем, чтобы отогнать их от палатки.

Очень глупо бояться волков, пытается убедить себя Белый. Ведь сегодня он не боялся — почти не боялся — врагов куда страшнее…

Словно напоминанием о злобных охотниках в свисте ветра за стенами ему тут же чудится лай собак, подстёгиваемых резкими грубыми выкриками.

Белый непроизвольно жмётся плотнее к ногам человека.

Призрачный лай пропадает так же внезапно, как и появился, но он всё равно дрожит и никак не может заставить себя перестать.

Конечно, Юрий чувствует его дрожь. И конечно, знает, что служит ей причиной.

— Они не сунутся сюда, — раздаётся в темноте его густой, успокаивающий голос.

Белый не уверен, про кого он говорит: про волков или про охотников. Наверное, про всех сразу.

После того, как он услышал голос Юрия, ему ненадолго становится спокойнее. Но когда он снова пытается заснуть, из подступающей дрёмы его безжалостно вырывает очередной порыв ветра. В этот раз он такой громкий и резкий, что напоминает вопль или боевой клич.

Белый распахивает глаза, зачем-то оглядывается по сторонам, но в темноте всё равно ничегошеньки не видно. А потом он не выдерживает и медленно, осторожно крадётся вдоль края одеяла в сторону изголовья кровати. Ноги — это, конечно, хорошо, но его тянет выше — к голове, рукам или хотя бы бедру. Полуосознанный, почти необъяснимый инстинкт ведёт его туда. Туда, где безопаснее, спокойнее, теплее. Ещё ближе к человеку.

Его останавливает недовольное полуворчание-полурычание.

— Юрий говорил: спать только в ногах, — грозно произносят в темноте.

Белый стыдливо отворачивается и нехотя ползёт обратно. Однако через секунду ему на спину опускается тяжелая рука и подгребает к широкому тёплому боку.

— Не ворочаться. Не брыкаться. Не сопеть, — бормочет Юрий.

Голос у него уже снова сонный; он постепенно затихает. Так же затихает снаружи далёкий вой вьюги, напоминающий то ли вой волков, то ли лай охотничьих псов, — словно его и не было вовсе. Белый сворачивается под боком у человека и с блаженством засовывает свой нос под шершавую ладонь. Ладонь пахнет деревом, немного — машинным маслом, едой и мылом. Родной, замечательный запах.

Как здорово, что они помирились. Как здорово, что он спрыгнул с отколотой льдины и никуда не уплыл.

Белому не дано узнать, что ждало бы его по ту сторону океана. Может быть, он нашёл бы там что-то прекрасное и удивительное, а может быть — встретил бы свою погибель. Что бы это ни было, Белый ни капельки не жалеет.

— Мокрый, — вздыхает Юрий сквозь одолевающий его сон. Мягко, почти ласково, и очень устало.

«Мокрый» — это он про нос, понимает Белый. Но руку Юрий не убирает. Только поглаживает машинально между крохотных ушек большим пальцем, и под эту усыплящую, грубоватую, но бережную ласку Белый, наконец, засыпает.

Разбитую фоторамку Юрий больше не прячет в большом сундуке. Её и деревянную лошадку следующим утром он ставит на тумбочку у кровати, но ничего не рассказывает медвежонку про тех, чьи лица улыбаются со старой фотографии: ни сейчас, ни потом. Он не рассказывает ни о веснушчатой девчушке, ни о миловидной улыбчивой женщине, ни о черноволосом и чернобровом мужчине, обнимающем их двоих. Лишь иногда он садится на край кровати да смотрит на них с тоской, тяжело и печально вздыхая. В такие моменты Белый подбирается к нему и устраивается рядом, уютно прижавшись к бедру. Он ничего не спрашивает у Юрия, но знает отчего-то: больше тот его не прогонит за то, что он тоже смотрит на них. И когда тяжёлая ладонь опускается ему между ушей, Белый чувствует, как тоска человека постепенно отступает.

Белый готов прогонять её вот так всегда, — так же, как Юрий прогоняет волков от их жилища или как они вместе прогнали браконьеров.

А вместо разговоров о людях на фото Юрий, помимо их обычных занятий, учит Белого обращаться с деревом: не просто рубить брёвна топором, а стругать и пилить, вырезать и шлифовать. Вскоре в палатке появляется новый крепкий стол взамен расколотому им в порыве гнева, новые стулья и шкаф. Ещё появляется этажерка и много маленьких резных фигурок на ней. Среди них есть и маленький деревянный Юрий, и даже деревянный Белый. Деревянные Человек и Медведь — одинакового размера.

**II**

Так проходят годы. Полярные дни сменяют полярные ночи много, много раз: Белый мог бы легко считать, сколько раз это происходит, но он не считает.

Браконьеры их больше не беспокоят: то ли из-за Юрия, отстоявшего однажды право на жизнь одного конкретного медведя, то ли просто потому, что они перекочевали на другие территории. Как бы то ни было, Белый рад, что их соседи — его сородичи — теперь тоже живут в относительной безопасности.

Иногда на арктических просторах, где он бывает один или с Юрием, он видит их. Других. Юрий говорит, что полярных медведей в мире осталось очень мало, и они действительно встречаются им довольно редко. Не без интереса он наблюдает за ними издалека, не приближаясь. Но он уже давно понял, что не испытывает желания жить так же, как они: сбиваться в альянсы, охотиться на тюленей, заводить и воспитывать своих детёнышей. Правда, он не очень уверен в том, что думает по этому поводу Юрий. Когда они вместе замечают других медведей где-то неподалёку, человек никогда ничего не говорит. Но в его тяжёлом взгляде Белый каждый раз читает молчаливую, безоговорочную готовность принять его решение, если он в тот же момент оставит его, не прощаясь, и уйдёт к своим собратьям. Он едва ли не слышит, как с жёстких губ человека срывается короткое, мрачное: «Медведь должен уйти к своим». Но Белый всегда остаётся с ним, надеясь, что однажды Юрий всё же поймёт и примет то, что его совсем не тянет к своему медвежьему народу. Для него они так же чужды и диковинны, как созвездия в ночном небе: ему нравится смотреть на них со стороны, но стать одним из них он никогда не хотел. За прошедшие годы он слишком прикипел к человеческой жизни. И к одному человеку.

Белый уже давно не спит ни в ногах у Юрия, ни тем более под его боком. Он стал намного больше и теперь просто-напросто не поместится на его кровати даже один, — не говоря уже о том, что он наверняка либо перевернёт кровать вверх дном, либо сломает её своим весом. Такие исходы он только прикидывает в уме; проверять он всё равно не рискнёт, да и Юрий уже не позволит.

На самом деле, теперь у Белого даже есть своя кровать; он срубил и выстругал её сам, когда подрос и стал слишком велик, чтобы помещаться рядом с Юрием. Правда, на ней он почти не спит: в последнее время он всё больше предпочитает ночевать снаружи, в своей снежной пещере, которую устроил себе рядом с палаткой. В его пещере приятно прохладно, и там он не стесняет человека. Если их скромное жилище и раньше не казалось ему особенно большим, то теперь, когда он так вырос, оно кажется ему просто крошечным.

Свою кровать он думает предложить Юрию: она удобнее, больше и крепче. Она рассчитана на медвежий вес, а Юрий — человек отнюдь не малых размеров. Она должна ему подойти. Сам он тогда полностью переберётся ночевать на улицу; так будет удобнее, и, наверное, правильнее. Главное — в особо суровые морозы случайно не поддаться зову природы и не впасть в спячку: без его помощи Юрию будет тяжело управляться с хозяйством одному.

Белый уже взрослый медведь. Старая книга с рисунками, которую он так любил читать в детстве, не соврала: из маленького, почти беззащитного медвежонка он превратился в молодого, здорового зверя. Теперь он выше и больше человека, а также сильнее его в несколько раз. Это понимает он, и это понимает Юрий. Белый больше не боится полярных волков; он легко расправится в одиночку и с целой небольшой стаей.

И как раз это ему проверить уже доводится.

* * *

Это случается в тот день, когда впервые за много лет жизни на севере Юрия одолевает простуда.

Юрий уже давно не молод; пусть он по-прежнему и крепок, и вынослив, но здоровье подводит его всё чаще в последние годы. Снова приближается период полярных ночей, и несмотря на привыкший закалённый организм, с годами ему всё тяжелее становится переносить отсутствие солнечного света.

В отличие от человека, природа создала полярных медведей идеально приспособленными и к беспощадно холодному климату, и к астрономическим особенностям Арктики. Белый с удовольствием поделился бы всем этим с человеком — и молодостью, и здоровьем, и силой. Поделился бы сейчас, чтобы тот наконец смог одолеть затянувшуюся простуду и поправился, и делился бы всегда — сколько понадобится и больше, гораздо больше. Но каким бы искренним ни было его желание, одного его недостаточно.

Тем утром Юрий много чихает, беспрестанно шмыгает покрасневшим носом и часто присаживается на стул, чтобы передохнуть. Белый настоятельно рекомендует ему остаться сегодня дома — у них запланирована рыбалка, и длительное неподвижное пребывание на холоде может сыграть злую шутку с ослабленным организмом. Юрий лишь недовольно машет рукой в ответ и вдевает руки в рукава толстого тулупа. Он упрямо считает, что его иммунитет по-прежнему способен вынести такую нагрузку.

Белый не перечит: знает, что в этом толку нет. К тому же, Юрий любит, как он готовит рыбу, а у них совсем закончились её запасы. На такие случаи у него уже есть нехитрый план действий.

Пока он ныряет под лёд в отдалении, Юрий сидит у проруби ближе к берегу. Они могли бы сидеть с удочкой рядом (Белому нравится так проводить время с человеком), но вручную у него всегда получается наловить и больше, и быстрее. Сегодня его преимущество весьма кстати, и он активно им пользуется. Выныривая из-под толщи ледяной воды, он бросает пойманную рыбину в ведро, стоящее на краю льдины, и устремляется обратно в глубь, успевая перед этим кинуть внимательный, обеспокоенный взгляд на сгорбленную над прорубью фигуру вдалеке. Он даже не отвлекается на наблюдение за подводным миром и плавание с тюленями наперегонки: сегодня на это нет времени.

Когда с крупной треской в зубах Белый показывается на поверхности в очередной раз, то сразу понимает, что что-то не так. Привычно вглядываясь в сторону берега, он моментально различает белые шкуры на фоне серебристого снега.

Считанные секунды у него уходят на то, чтобы, выплюнув полуживую рыбину обратно в воду, добраться до человека, окружённого стаей из трёх полярных волков.

Ещё пара мгновений — на то, чтобы, промчавшись мимо него, сбить с ног самого крупного, подкрадывающегося к Юрию со спины.

Он откидывает волка в сторону за шкирку легко, как нашкодившего щенка, затем во мгновение ока возвращается к человеку, закрывая его собой и отрезая от атаки. Юрий растерян и напуган, но быстро берёт себя в руки, вставая позади своего защитника. Краем глаза Белый с ужасом успевает заметить, что тот едва держится на ногах. Вот почему он заметил нападающих зверей слишком поздно: его самочувствие, как Белый и предвидел, только ухудшилось. Оба они понимают, что в таком состоянии человек мало чем может помочь медведю. А даже если бы и мог — их единственное оружие, ружьё, всё равно осталось в багажнике снегохода.

Дикие звери озлобленно скалятся и низко, утробно рычат. Их глаза ярко сверкают в сумерках тёмного полярного дня. Инстинкт безошибочно подсказывает им о недомогании человека и о том, какой лёгкой он станет добычей, стоит им нейтрализовать белого медведя — в нём они видят лишь своего пищевого конкурента. Поэтому все трое сосредотачиваются именно на нём: втроём против него одного у них есть хорошие шансы.

Уже знакомые ледяные птичьи коготки цепко впиваются Белому куда-то под рёбра. Это страх не за себя; за себя он уже давно перестал бояться. Это страх, что его дорогому существу грозит смертельная опасность. Страх, что он не сможет его защитить.

Однако Белый научился хорошо контролировать свои эмоции — суровая, первобытная отстранённость Арктики стала ему хорошим учителем. Он отпускает себя и позволяет своему страху превратиться в ярость: ярость даст ему больше сил.

Он успевает среагировать и сгруппироваться за мгновение до того, как вся троица набрасывается на него разом — даже тот волк, которого он только что отшвырнул в сторону. Какое-то время они проводят в ожесточённой борьбе, превратившись в гигантский белый ком и разметая вокруг снег вперемешку с клочьями волчьей и медвежьей шерсти. Белый чувствует на своём теле то тут, то там острые клыки и когти, пытающиеся сквозь мех добраться и прокусить его толстую кожу, чувствует мощные толчки нескольких пар мускулистых лап и вкус чужой крови во рту. Он и сам не даёт им спуску.

Чем больше боли он ощущает и чем больше её причиняет, тем сильнее нарастает в нём ослепительная животная ярость. Глаза застилает мутная белёсая пелена. Если придётся, Белый готов убить своих врагов. Возможно, он даже хочет этого сейчас...

Отрезвляет его внезапный выстрел в воздух откуда-то со стороны — это Юрий, воспользовавшись тем, что волки отвлеклись от него, всё-таки добрался до снегохода и достал ружьё.

_Человек._

_У него есть человек._

Громкий звук оглушает и дезориентирует уже изрядно потрёпанных волков; Белый пользуется этим, чтобы с рыком отбросить зверюг подальше, напоследок прикусив самому крупному — вероятно, их лидеру — загривок: чтобы впредь было неповадно.

Стая злобно, но бессильно рычит. Волки понимают, что против медведя и вооружённого человека им уже не выстоять. Рысцой они убираются восвояси, периодически поскуливая и поджав хвосты. Крупный волк хромает на одну лапу.

Белый сразу бросается к Юрию.

— Невероятно… — слабо бормочет тот, опуская ружьё и сдвигая шапку со вспотевшего лба. — Просто невероятно…

А затем сотрясается в приступе сильного кашля, и его ноги начинают подкашиваться. 

Белый действует быстро и чётко. Он заботливо придерживает Юрия за плечи и, закинув ружьё обратно в багажник, усаживает его на снегоход. Сам он садится впереди него за руль и кладёт ладони человека себе на пояс, чтобы тот держался за него.

Снасти и сегодняшний улов он бросает там: нет времени на сборы. Удочку он сделает для Юрия новую, а рыбы он легко сможет наловить в любой другой день. Сейчас главное — поскорее привезти Юрия домой и позаботиться о его здоровье.

Руки в плотных рукавицах обвивают его сзади и цепляются за мокрую, местами окровавленную шерсть. По дороге Белый внимательно следит за ними и успевает несколько раз проклянуть себя за то, что утром не настоял на своём и не попытался убедить Юрия остаться в тепле и безопасности.

При подъезде к палатке хватка рук начинает ослабевать, и внутрь жилища Белый уже вносит человека на своих лапах. Тот слишком слаб, чтобы протестовать; простуда напару с пережитым стрессом совсем вымотали его.

Белый бережно усаживает его на кровать, стаскивает ушанку, тулуп, тяжёлые войлочные сапоги и мягко укладывает головой на подушку.

Затем он быстро кипятит воду, запаривает немного замороженной малины из запасов и поит Юрия горячим травяным чаем с ягодами и мёдом. На лоб ему он кладёт смоченное полотенце, чтобы смягчить жар.

Когда Юрий покорно отставляет пустую кружку на тумбу, Белый невозмутимо командует, зная, что в этот раз ему точно перечить не будут:

— Юрий ложится спать.

Тот долго смотрит на него воспалёнными и покрасневшими, но по-прежнему внимательными, добрыми глазами. Затем негромко спрашивает:

— Медведь цел?

— Да.

Юрий коротко кивает и послушно закрывает глаза, забываясь беспокойным сном.

* * *

Схватка была непростой, но всё же, в отличие от волков, Белый действительно в полном порядке, не считая пары неглубоких царапин и усталости — больше эмоциональной, нежели физической.

Пока Юрий спит, он тщательно отмывает с себя волчью кровь и соль океана, потом долго обсыхает у печи, довязывая рукав новому свитеру. Периодически он поглядывает в сторону кровати и встаёт, чтобы освежить компресс. Стараясь не шуметь, готовит ужин и ест в одиночестве, так и не решившись разбудить человека. Во сне, Белый знает, выздоравливаешь быстрее.

Юрий не просыпается до глубокого вечера. Ближе к полуночи Белый всё-таки будит его, чтобы тот поел и попил, после чего человек, пошатываясь, сразу возвращается в кровать.

— Белый виноват, что Юрий заболел, — говорит он ему перед сном. — Глупый медведь.

Юрий качает головой.

— Нет, — нехотя буркает он. — Глупый _человек_. Нужно было послушать Белого.

Белый отворачивается, пряча улыбку. Впрочем, мог бы и не прятать — Юрий всё равно уже спит.

А ночью, несмотря на тёплую одежду и плед, которым Белый его укрыл, его начинает сотрясать озноб.

Белый, которому всё равно не спится, откладывает нож и незаконченную деревяннную фигурку тюленя в сторону, подходит к кровати. От вида большого мощного тела, охваченного мелкой дрожью, ему становится не по себе. Но прежде, чем поддаться иррациональной панике, он повинуется странному, какому-то инстинктивному порыву и осторожно ложится на кровать рядом. Та прогибается под его немалым — _нечеловеческим_ — весом, но каким-то чудом выдерживает.

Белый ждёт несколько секунд, чтобы убедиться, что человек всё ещё спит. А затем бережно обнимает его со спины.

Жарко. Логика говорит: человеку сейчас нужнее прохлада. Да и сам Белый, конечно, предпочитает холод. Но что-то не даёт ему отстраниться. Что-то заставляет его не выпускать человека из объятий.

Он укладывает голову на подушку рядом с головой Юрия и тычется мокрым холодным носом в могучую шею, выглядывающую из-за ворота плотного шерстяного свитера. Осторожно, тихо втягивает терпкий запах, идущий от разгорячённого тела. Белому нравится этот запах человека, но сейчас он чувствует в нём что-то неествественное, неправильное. Ненужное. Его человек болен; Белый хотел бы слизнуть эту нездоровую солёную влагу с его шеи, с его висков и лба, хотел бы впитать этот мучительный жар, хотел бы забрать себе все его страдания и боли, но он не может. Ему остаётся лишь прижимать человека крепче, окутывая своим теплом и надеясь, что это поможет унять дрожь и внести немного спокойствия в его сон.

Они лежат так до тех пор, пока дыхание Юрия не становится глубже и размереннее, а озноб не отступает, позволяя наконец расслабиться скованным напряжением мышцам.

Нужно встать и сменить влажный компресс, думает Белый, а потом снова разбудить Юрия и напоить горячим бульоном и чаем. Проверить запасы аптечки и, вероятно, добраться до ближайшего поселения, чтобы с раннего утра добыть недостающие лекарства. Но ему хочется хотя бы ещё чуть-чуть полежать вместе с человеком вот так — почти как в детстве. Почти.

А затем Юрий ёрзает под его лапой и вдруг поворачивается на другой бок, оказываясь с медведем нос к носу на этой бесконечно тесной кровати.

Белый замирает, боясь пошевелиться, но человек по-прежнему спит.

Или?..

— Мокрый… — бормочет Юрий сквозь сон.

Белый почти уверен, что сейчас он откроет глаза и разозлится, или инстинктивно отодвинется подальше, или даже вовсе отвернётся. Но Юрий лежит, касаясь носом его носа, минуту, вторую, третью. Белый смотрит, как краешки тонких обветренных губ, запрятанные в густой бороде, едва заметно поднимаются.

А может, Белому это только кажется.

Он чувствует, как крупные мозолистые пальцы вцепляются в мех, как бьётся чужое, но такое родное сердце прямо напротив его собственного. Белый однажды уже чувствовал его так близко. Это было много лет назад, и он был тогда ещё маленьким зверёнышем. В новогоднюю ночь они вместе слушали какую-то далёкую русскую радиопередачу. Юрий почему-то даже не был против, когда сначала медвежонок, чтобы лучше слышать сквозь шипящие помехи голос диктора, забрался ему на широко вздымающаюся грудь, а потом и вовсе заснул на ней, распластав в стороны лапы.

Воспоминания об этом так приятны и пронзительны, что Белый не выдерживает. Поджимая когти, чтобы ненароком не поранить, он крепче обхватывает человека лапами и прижимает к себе так, что Юрий совсем утопает в его густом белом мехе. Его голова скатывается к нему на грудь. Юрий снова что-то бормочет; он жарко дышит, уткнувшись носом в шерсть, и Белый чувствует, как горячее учащённое дыхание крадётся вдоль волосинок от кончиков до корней, добирается до самой кожи. Сейчас человек ещё ближе, чем той далёкой ночью в его детстве. Он так доверчиво и уязвимо рядом, что огромное медвежье сердце скручивает, колет, тянет, разрывает от нежности и любви.

Белый думает о том, что так будет всегда. Его человек всегда будет здоров и счастлив — уж Белый об этом позаботится. Он согреет его своим теплом и окружит своей заботой. Он закроет его собой от любых невзгод: от злобных завистливых браконьеров, от диких голодных волков, от хворей, от печали, а если понадобится — то от всего мира, пусть они уже живут на его краю. Взамен ему ничего не надо.

Белый абсолютно точно уверен в том, что он — однолюб. И это ему проверять даже не нужно.

* * *

Утром он встаёт очень рано, как можно осторожнее высвобождая плечо из-под покоящейся на нём головы спящего Юрия. До его пробуждения он успевает съездить до деревни и купить продукты и лекарства. Весь день он проводит в хлопотах по хозяйству: готовит, убирается, стирает одежду, колет дрова и поддерживает огонь в печи, чтобы не застудить палатку.

Юрий уже чувствует себя гораздо лучше и то и дело порывается ему помогать, но тут же ловит на себе строгий взгляд и каждый раз послушно возвращается в постель, где, фыркая, берётся за книжку.

Кровать под ним скрипит и тревожно шатается — вчерашнее испытание не прошло для неё без последствий. После обеда Белый говорит:

— Белый хочет отдать Юрию свою кровать.

Юрий лишь удивлённо хмыкает в ответ и буркает что-то неопределённое, что можно расценить как смесь согласия и неказистой благодарности. Затем он почему-то отворачивается. На лице его успевает мелькнуть что-то, что Белый не успевает распознать: то ли смущение, то ли какая-то неясная, смиренная грусть. Юрий не спрашивает, где будет спать медведь, понимает Белый, потому что и так знает ответ.

Его старую кровать Белый разрубает снаружи на дрова, а свою — переставляет к печи и застилает свежим постельным бельём. Вечером он уходит спать в свою снежную пещеру.

Это не первый раз, когда он уходит туда на ночь, но именно сегодня приятный ледяной пол и холод снежных стен почему-то не приносят ему привычного удовольствия. Он долго не может заснуть, и сквозь толщу снега его острый слух улавливает, как совсем близко, за тонкой стеной палатки человек тоже беспокойно ворочается на новой широкой кровати.

Белый обеспокоенно вздыхает и поднимается, чтобы проверить, всё ли в порядке. Возможно, у Юрия снова началась лихорадка.

В палатке темно, лишь теплится в печи тусклый свет догорающих угольков. Но Белый сразу встречает в этой темноте взгляд блестящих, ярких, вовсе не затуманенных лихорадочным жаром глаз.

Юрий его ждал.

Он включает ночник.

— Медведю не обязательно всегда спать снаружи, — тихо говорит человек.

И когда Белый под аккомпанемент опасного скрипа и треска забирается на кровать, Юрий даже не возражает.

— Не вертеться, — сварливо сипит он просуждённым голосом. — Не брыкаться.

— Белый помнит правила, — спокойно останавливает его медведь.

Бухтеть Юрий перестаёт, а на заросших жёсткой сединой щеках проступает что-то, напоминающее лёгкий румянец.

Даже если Белому он только чудится в тусклом свете ночника — Белый всё равно очень, очень счастлив.

И, хоть голос его и ровен, но знакомое сладко-тянущее чувство вновь разливается душистым травяным мёдом в его груди. Оно вспыхивает яркими огнями, переливается всеми цветами Авроры и дарит Белому медведю столько тепла, сколько не снилось даже далёкому, сказочному африканскому солнцу.


End file.
